Dragon Age Inquisition Review
Jared reviews Dragon Age Inquisition. Synopsis This game has a lot to live up to due to the dislike of Dragon Age 2, although Jared didn't hate that game. Inquisition is way better than 2. The story begins straight after 2, with a war between the mages and Templar. The story is OK, and has some good moments, but it is average. Making decisions determines what happens giving a lot of replay-ability and variety. It looks good for the most part with a lot of outdoor and indoor environments, none of which are reused. Conversations and people animations are stiff and awkward. The voice and soundtracks are superb and pretty good respectively. Combat is the primary focus, and there is a lot of it. It's fast paced, full of action, and enjoyable. The tactical camera has been reintroduced, and its uses are limited. It's handy for needing to pause to cast a spell. The AI parameters for allies are limited and not good for strategic play, but they are competent enough to take care of themselves. The game isn't truly open world. It has several MMO-like zones to explore, and they are full of quests. Most of these quests don't have a lot of substance. Most of them involve going to a location, pressing X, and getting a reward maybe. Most also involve battling something before it can be completed. They are enjoyable and reward the player with codecs, lore and equipment. Even if it is mostly busy work, Jared did all the quests he could before moving on. Customization is great. Weapons and armor crafting is addicting, and different equipment can change how it looks. There are also upgradable abilities, and specialized classes, and additional perks from the war table. Jared discusses the war table - and they take real time and are very cool. It's one of the most well done parts of the game. Jared wasn't blown away by the single player. A lot of the game feels shallow, and the combat doesn't offer much variety or a challenge. Fighting dragons are always a delight. The afterthought of the multiplayer was shallow, as exciting as a co-op Dragon Age quest could have been. Items are usually found by purchasing chests using gold or platinum, and platinum costs real money. Progress is very slow, making it obvious that they want you to pay real money. They only put multiplayer in because they found a way to monetize it! Players will be disappointed about how limited the multiplayer is. The single player game also has minor issues like character physics sending the characters flying, but Jared found that he had to skip important parts of conversations to keep the game going as it would lock up. He kept coming across the same bug every time he tried the same sections. One was so bad that the dialog froze completely, and he could not continue. Another cutscene didn't load after a boss fight, making Jared unable to continue playing the game. Jared played the Playstation 4 version. There is plenty of solid combat, customization and action, tons of quests, and just a good enough story line. Despite the AI, dull quests, and combat, it is still good. The multiplayer is the biggest downfall. The game gets an 8/10. Jared has played dozens and dozens of hours into the game, and looks forward to doing it again as a different character. Category:Reviews Category:Videos